


Lost in a Foreign Forest

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Data takes care of Geordi after he sustains an injury on an away mission.





	Lost in a Foreign Forest

Geordi hisses through his teeth, dragging his useless right foot behind him. The limp foot drags across fallen branches and loose pebbles, scraping across the forest floor as he hobbles forward. Finding the pain so intense it makes him clench his jaw, he requests for a short break.

Hearing the request, Data lowers Geordi to the ground and props him up against a tree. With the weight off his ankle, Geordi heaves a huge sigh of relief as Data retrieves the medical tricorder from his satchel.

“You have three fractures in your right ankle,” observes Data. “This must have happened when we fell from that rock step earlier.”

“It was a lot higher than I thought it would be,” remarks Geordi, unscrewing the cap on his bottle of water and taking a swig. “I guess I gotta look before I leap next time, isn’t that right, Data?”

“You were under a great deal of duress when we were pursued by the large mountain feline,” points out Data. “Your response speed would not have allowed you to avoid falling off the step.”

Geordi nods. “Anyway, even with me in this state, we’re going to have to reach the clearing soon. That’s the only place where the transporter signal can’t be disrupted.” He takes in a laboured breath. “And then the Enterprise will be there to pick us up.”

“Are you in a great amount of pain?” asks Data, kneeling next to Geordi. He fishes around in his own satchel until he finds the small towel, bringing it to Geordi’s face as he wipes away the beads of perspiration that have gathered on his brow. Through the pain, Geordi lets out a hint of a smile–if Data could ever feel the emotion of ‘concern’, this was it.

“I can still move along, I think,” says Geordi, already starting to push himself up. Data reaches forward and grabs an arm. He pulls Geordi to his feet and slings one of Geordi’s arms across his shoulders for support – just as they had been doing before their brief break. Upon standing, Geordi’s left knee goes weak, and he pitches forward. “But I’m having a bit of difficulty keeping myself up,” he says, his lips pressed into a worried line.

“Are you tired?” Data offers. “Here, I will carry you the rest of the way.”

“Data, it’s three miles!” protests Geordi. “I won’t have you do this for me.”

Data’s head cocks to the left in its usual quizzical manner. “But you seem to have forgotten the fact that I am an android. With me carrying you, we will reach the clearing half an hour earlier than if I do not carry you. The sooner we get to the Enterprise, the sooner you can get medical treatment.”

Geordi considers the thought for a second, and nods in agreement. “You’re right, Data. Let’s go.”


End file.
